Keep Your Enemies Close
by TheChampion04
Summary: The Guardian meets The Queen's Brother for the first time, and falls shamelessly for the self-righteous Prince of the Reef.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Your Enemies Close: A Destiny Reader One Shot**

**DISCLAIMER: LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I DO NOT OWN DESTINY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELONGING TO BUNGIE!**

**Hello fellow shippers!**

**So, I'm sitting at home and playing some Destiny, when I arrive at the Reef and seek The Awoken Queen's counsel. When this_ Awoken hunter_ guy shows up all suave, pompous, and decides to destroy my feels. Naturally, I needed to make a one shot of The Queen's Brother and the female Guardian. I mean, why the hell not? This is my first attempt at a reader one shot and some light smut (kinda sorta); very heated and mature content (you've been warned). It's basically scripted and took some some of the dialogue from the game to follow cannon. I may do more with them (let's be honest it's probably going to happen), but for now just enjoy this little experiment. Lemme know what you think. I'd love some feedback on this. **

**Much Love,**

**TheChampion04**

_You and Ghost fly into the Reef point, gazing upon the massive floating ship debris and the wreckage of an unknown past. _

Guardian: Where did all this come from?

Ghost: Every ship that could escape fled to Earth during the collapse; they made it this far. I guess they died out here.

Guardian: It's a graveyard…How did the Awoken survive?

Ghost: No one knows.

_You drift even closer as you cross into Awoken territory, alerting their patrol scouts. _

Awoken Scout: Intruder bearing 127; you have crossed into the realm of the Awoken. State your business or be fired on by order of The Queen.

_You look over at Ghost expecting anything of use._

Ghost: (_with a warning_) Don't look at me…You better say something.

Guardian: We are from Earth. We are here to seek the counsel of the Awoken.

_This gets no response as confusion and nervous tension sets within your gut._

Awoken Scout: Confirm to my trajectory; any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression.

Guardian: (A_lmost relieved_) Seems like we're in the right place.

Ghost: (_Spoken with a hint of sarcasm_) Why is the right place always so terrifying?

_You proceed as directed and follow the two scouts to the docking bay. _

_About an hour of grueling security checks and clearances later, you and Ghost are finally led to the Queen's court room. You cross the threshold with a sense of reprieve, but instead of expecting her welcome, you are greeted by a peculiar looking individual who catches your attention almost instantly. An Awoken Emissary perhaps; certainly he is no Queen. _

Crow: (_He speaks with a smugness and is unimpressed by your arrival, but grants you a proper bow_) So, these are the trespassers demanding an audience?

_His arrogance doesn't seem to amuse you, but you're intrigued by him nonetheless. Ghost is quick to respond to your defense, as the two of you never drop eye contact. Could he be trying to read you? _

Ghost: We didn't mean to trespass.

Crow: (S_peaking with more defense and caution_) The Queen _herself_ judges who may or may not enter the realm.

_He ambles slowly down the steps towards you with his hands hanging blandly from his belt, giving you a cunning gaze, and testing your diligence._

Me? I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the reef…

_You know he means to sound insulting, but You remain impassive which seems to barely spark his interest. If you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't have noticed it, but manage to. _

…But here we are (_he looks you right in the eye_)

_He was tall for an Awoken, with the darkest hair that you've ever seen which he wore short and slicked over to one side. His expression was harsh; his eyes smoldered in gold and were sunken into a darkness that almost unnerved you if the rest of his features weren't so stylishly handsome. His sharp facial features were firm and defined, making him more regal than you had originally perceived. He's a mystery that you just can't help but want to solve. However, to search his demons? The thought never sounded so dangerous._

Guardian: (_Regardless of your quick fixation, you __never waver from his intense gaze_) We've come to ask for help.

_Suddenly two armed Fallen, wielding threatening spears, emerge from behind the throne, startling Ghost and You! To act irrationally was not a wise thing to do in this situation. But you're instincts get the better of you._

Ghost: Fallen!

_You reach behind abruptly and grab a knife out of the belt of the one of the Queen's Emissaries next to you, but before you could defend yourself, you find yourself hindered useless and unable to move. The dark Awoken man grabs you firmly by the arm, and within seconds has a knife against your throat and sends you the look that could kill, but you cannot help but notice how spectacular his face truly is, and admire the white markings across his face. He doesn't understand why you don't look as frightened as you should be._

_Without a second to pass, a woman's voice is heard, dropping your gaze on the enigmatic man, but he's still watching you intently._

The Queen: (_Speaking with an ominous eloquence_) It is afraid of The Fallen…(_spoken more as a statement than a question_)…It does not understand these ones are _mine_.

_She sits casually on her throne with her legs crossed, and the two massively armored Fallen bodyguards are protecting her devotedly. The site amazes you._

_The Emissary retrieves the stolen dagger from your hand when you realize the threat is over, the Awoken man releases his hold on you, and lowers his dagger from your gorge. He continues to send you an watchful glare, and backs away from you; keeping you now at a distance. _

Crow: (_He turns and bows before The Queen_) Apologies your grace…

Guardian: (_Stating your claim, and trying to gain back your steady composure_) I am a Guardian from Earth. We are searching for the Black Garden.

Crow: (He turns slowly to you with questionable distrust laced in his tone) Why?

Guardian: We seek to destroy the Darkness at its heart.

Crow: (_Sounding almost sarcastic, but was dissatisfied to hear you mean to act aggressively_) You want to turn it into a battle ground? How unimaginative…(_His voice suddenly shifts into a softer more romantic tone; almost blissfully dramatic_)

Guardian: (_You see right through his visage, you don't have time for his petty games and question him with impatience_) Do you _know _where it is?

Crow: (_He interrupts you instantly sounding irritated and impatient with you_) _Everyone_ knows where it is. (_But then his tone changes into playful intrigue_) The hard part is getting in.

_This character was difficult to figure out. As much of a nuisance that he was being, he still captivates you. You are unsure of his intent, or what sort of man he is. Dangerous? Yes. A threat? Absolutely, but you can't help but wonder if that's all he was. _

_He paces closely in front of you, eying you up and down for whatever his reason was._

Guardian: (_You ask firmly_) Can you help us?

Crow: (_This seems to test his tolerance and triggers a sensitive nerve as he immediately steps towards you with intimidating steps_) And why, would we, do _that_? (_He gets remarkably close to you; being a hunter, you can smell his scent; he's just inches from your face_)

_You don't move a muscle and meet his gaze, until you both are interrupted by The Queen yet again. Ghost floats unsteadily beside you two as you stare each other down; waiting for hell to strike. _

The Queen: The Queen requests counsel with her brother.

_This suddenly sparks your interest, finally comprehending his relationship with the Queen. She knew now who the man truly was, and felt a bit more confident in knowing he was just playing protective brother; perhaps. The Queen seemed unamused at You and her Brother's stand-off. He sends you a look of frustration since you now know of his identity; he seemed content in not mentioning it, but The Queen clearly shadowed him and he was quick to become restless by the power she had over him. He looks you up and down again with more disgust than the intense curiosity from before, and reluctantly takes himself over to his sister side. _

_He kneels before her willingly with his arm resting against his knee as you wait patiently._

_What's ominous about them is that they don't seem to be conversing out loud, but just stared at one another, and yet they are somehow having a conversation. You watch as her Brother turns his head to you, smiling cunningly, and letting go of a smug chuckle that sends a chill down your spine. _

Crow: (_Speaking softly_) Yes that's good...That's good. (_He seems impressed by his Queen and more at ease; relaxed in fact. This doesn't sit well with you, but he stands back up to face you again_.) Why not? We'll make you a key (_He sounds almost delighted)_ How's that? (_He asks you amusingly with that arrogant grin from before_) All we need is the Head of a Vex Gate Lord.

Ghost: _(Sounding Confused_) A Gate Lord?...Uh…we….

Guardian: (_Interrupting Ghost_) Why do you want a Vex head?

Crow: _(Sounding complacently remedial_) Oh, we don't. And I doubt we'll get one either. _(Insinuating that you are incapable of such a task_) But it's your only hope getting into the Black Garden.

Guardian: (_Speaking confidently and right in his eye_) We will return.

Crow: (_Begrudges your pride with his conceited tone_) Or _die_ on Venus. Either way…

_You are not sure how much The Queen trusts you over her Brother; clearly he doesn't, but you catch The Queen giving you a questionable glare that seems almost hopeful, as if she wants you to prove her brother wrong. You turn and walk off as you leave the Queen's chamber, with Ghost following closely beside you. Although you can't help, but glance back at The Queen's Brother, as he continues to stare you down, watching you leave with that self-righteous smirk across his face that you want nothing more than to blast with your heavy assault rifle. You leave determined to slay the Gate Lord, even if you have to die trying, just to see the look on his face when you bring it to him._

**Part 2**

_You have victoriously defeated the Vex Gate Lord and have returned to deliver the head to The Awoken Queen to collect your payment. You enter her Chamber once more and find her sitting on her chair as if she had never left the last time you saw her. She carries herself with graceful poise despite her slouched demeanor, relaxed posture, and was wise beyond her years you imagine. She's striking physically, tall like her Brother, and hair of the purest white. Her eyes glowed in the dark shadows of her seat, and comfortably sat with her Fallen guards still protecting her at close proximity. _

The Queen: (_Sounding as surprised as any Awoken Queen could_) It is alive…

_You finally catch sight of her Brother who immediately turns to see that you have returned looking remarkably staggered that you have returned in one piece, and if you didn't know any better, you would've thought he almost looked relieved to see you, which of course would be ridiculous, but you cannot help but bask in the glory of the thought, whether it was true or not. _

…And still has its ball. (_Her tone almost in jest and referring to Ghost_)

Crow: (_turns to face you directly as you walk up to them with pride in your step, sending Crow your own look of self-reliance and poise_) There is no shame in running away, Guardian. Apart from the cowardice and failure of it; it's an excellent strategy.

_His insults insinuating that you ran away from your mission like a quitter, as harsh as they were, didn't sting as bad. In fact it was almost comforting in a way and you take it more as a compliment now than you had originally. You just give The Brother a cunning smirk as you stand before them, crossing your arms across your chest. _

Guardian: (_Standing with you head held high and with a confident smile_) We didn't _run_.

The Queen: (_Looking at her Brother_) Was no Gate Lord slain Brother?

Ghost: (_Quick to interject at your defense, yet again_) Oh we slayed a Gate Lord!

Guardian: (_You instruct_) Ghost…

_From midair the head of the Gate Lord materialized in front of you and before The Queen's counsel. They look to be as shocked as ever as the head slams against the ground making a heavy metallic sound which filled the air of the chamber. You grin over at The Brother, feeling triumphantly impressed by your own accomplishment._

Guardian: (_With urgency and declaration_) We need to find the Black Garden.

Crow: (H_uffs smugly_) They don't even know where it is.

The Queen: _(Amused by your success, but still willing to test you_) Let us tell them. Search the Gate Lord for that which gains them entrance.

Crow: (_Defiant and obviously irritated by your achievement_) Why?! If you wish them certain death, just kill them here.

_His words were rhetorical and sounded serious this time, which unsettles you. But he said it to make a point, not be literal. He didn't seem to understand the purpose of his Sister's decisions of granting you passage to the Black Garden. Again, it was as if he was either trying to warn you or keep something from you. Either one was intriguing enough. _

The Queen: (_Speaking eloquently and reassuringly_) Often, when we guess at others' motives, we reveal only our own.

Crow: (_his voice sounding more truthful and genuine_) My motive is simply loyalty, to a people, (he kneels closely before her) a _Queen_, and a _sister_.

_This touches your heart and moves you, but disappointed in thinking he meant the safety for you over his own family. Feeling a bit naive you start to understand him a little better. He's an overprotective brother, and only means to care for her as well as his people he was sworn to protect. His actions and defensive attitude has been nothing but honorable, as self-righteous as he might carry himself. _

The Queen: (_Seeming almost endeared and cared for_) Then, please. Take what is required. (_She instructed_)

_The Brother is hesitant at first, but turns to you again to look at you, as if you were more untrustworthy than ever. He does as he is told and steps towards the head of the massive head of the Gate Lord. He removes his dagger from his sheath as he never drops his eye contact with you, staring at you with that same intense gaze from when you first met him. He kneels before the fallen Gate Lord, proceeds to cut out something, and detaches an unknown devise from its mechanical and ancient skull. He retrieves the eye and holds it up to marvel at it for a moment. The eye begins to flicker until it eventually dies, which causes a smile creep across his face. _

Crow: (_Putting it simply_) Dead, unfortunately. (_He looks over at you as if he feels sorry of you, but you only assume it's a fabricated apology, then turns to face his Sister, and feeling rather sure of himself_) A wasted journey I'm afraid.

The Queen: (_Unconvinced_) Perhaps. But I think these ones resourceful. We gift it, in sympathy for their Traveler.

_The Brother looks most irritated by this action and holds the Gate Lords key in his hand, observing it for a moment longer and contemplating his next response. He turns to you, again with that same penetrating gaze that nearly sends you into coma. His regard now seems hesitantly accepting, but still refrained from revealing too much of it; he is still unsure of you, and doesn't quite trust you just yet._

Crow: (_Regardless of his feelings towards you; whatever they may be, he gives you the directions_) Mars, Eighty-Four North, Thirty-Two East, Meridian Bay.

_He chucks the Gate Lord's eye at you swiftly and you catch it with lightning reflexes. This seems to spark his interest, but remains poised as you take a look at the contraption, seeming unsure of its use. You look back up at The Brother, and let go of a grateful smile, but he didn't falter from being bothered by you. _

The Queen: (_She stands before you_) I have shown you benevolence, Guardian. Should the Awoken ever need an ally I will call on you. And expect you to answer.

_Her words were definite, and you show her the utmost respect, and felt honored by her demands. Her Brother senses your misinterpretation, and you hear him sheathing his dagger._

Crow: (_He says your name with a slight endearing pause_) She's _saying_ you owe us, Guardian.

Guardian: I understand. (_You bow to your Queen, and she takes the gesture in kind, while her Brother stares alluringly at you in earnest, but you manage to remain calm and collected_) You're Grace.

_You turn to take your leave and as you head towards the exit, you hear the Brother call out to you in a sure mocking tone._

Crow: (_Speaking delightfully_) Good Luck! ...Getting through the Exclusion Zone. (_He concluded with a tinge of spite_)

_You can't help but look over your shoulder, only to find that his gaze has never left yours. He's wearing his typical pompous smirk, but serious in stature as he turns away to resume discussions with his Sister. _

_You don't know what to think of him and you proceed to leave. He left you feeling ultimately perplexed, and questioning if his actions were to his benefit or if he truly just despises you. _

_You're walking through the halls by yourself with Ghost tagging along, without any of her Fallen guards or Emissaries to accompany you, finding that The Queen now considers you trust worthy enough to roam the grounds freely. You were left in deep thought and it didn't take long before Ghost began reading your mind._

Ghost: He's interested in you.

Guardian: (_Not seeming to care in the slightest_) Is he?

Ghost: You don't trust him?

Guardian: What's to trust? The man is an insufferable pompous ass.

Ghost: He could make a strong ally if you play your cards right.

Guardian: (_Looking overly suspicious at Ghost_) If I didn't know any better Ghost, I would think you're trying to whore me out to the enemy.

Ghost: I'm just trying to be diplomatic, and looking out for your best interest. What's that old Earth saying? "_Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer?_"

Guardian: (_Couldn't tell if Ghost was actually being serious_) Very funny…

_A moment went by and you are now overly curious about what Ghost could read from The Queen's Brother, feeling silly for actually thinking to ask a Ghost for relationship advice. _

Guardian: How can you be so sure? I've never met a man who looked at me with so much hate in his eyes, and He seemed pretty quick to push my buttons.

Ghost: He wants to push more than your buttons, trust me…

Guardian: _(You shoot Ghost a disgusted look)_ Ghost!

Ghost: What?

_Another few minutes flew by. It seemed that they were taking their time wandering through the halls of the Queens lair, becoming familiar with the place. _

Ghost: …In all seriousness though, just watch your back, and be very careful with him. He's very dangerous; faster, more agile, and I say this with love Guardian; he's much stronger than you. You saw how quick he was to incapacitate you if he needed to.

Guardian: Which is why I must keep a reasonably safe distance; ya know, for health reasons.

Ghost: A rational decision, Guardian.

Guardian: (_with a pause. You then grab Ghost with your hand to make him understand clearly that you mean it_)…but this doesn't mean I'm afraid of him, alright?! If it ever came down to it, I'd fight him to the death, got it?!

Ghost: (He confirms nervously) Affirmative…

_Before you know it, the same man you and Ghost had been talking about is just down the hall up ahead *how on Earth did he get ahead of you?* You ask yourself. He quickly notices you and looks immediately provoked. _

Guardian: (_You whisper to Ghost_) Shit he's headed towards us!

Ghost: He's looking right at you…

Guardian: (_Interrupting Ghost_) _Shhh_! Just act normal and be quiet!

Ghost: I'll just do you both a favor and put myself away for now; leave you two alone.

Guardian: Hey wait! Don't…_Ugh_!

_Before you could argue with Ghost he disappears and then looks up to find The Brother standing right before you with a moderately suspicious, but interested look; he raises his brow trying to understand what you're still doing at the Queen's base._

Crow: Why are you still here? Don't you have a long journey ahead of you? You have what you came for; it would be wise to leave if you know what's good for you.

_You cannot believe your ears, did he just threaten you? After all the work you had done and was asked to do by his Sister, along with his consent. The Brother proceeds to walk past you to leave, but you trail behind him with fueled anger._

Guardian: Are you threatening me? (_He stops to turn towards you, staring you down with his gold eyes ablaze_) Make that a promise and I'll see to it that you'll think twice before threatening me again.

_It doesn't take him long to engage your personal space, and you're forced to step back up against a wide metal pillar. He has you pinned; his arms are on either side of you, allowing you nowhere to run. _

Crow: (_Speaking firmly_) You'd do well to hold that tongue of yours, Guardian. It's rather unwise to raise a hostile threat to The Queen's most trusted Advisory.

Guardian: That you may be, but whether you're an Awoken Advisory to the Queen, or a bloody Archon Slayer; you don't frighten me. You're nothing, but _talk_. (_She started to push his buttons just as much as he pushed hers, and he responded to it, judging by the slight twitch in his veins_)

Crow: (_He pulled his dagger to her throat again like he did once before in a much more intimidating manner and speaks softly to you in his beautifully poetic tone_) There won't be much need for discussion, if you're dead.

_You feel his blade touch your skin. With one swift movement, you're a goner, but you hold still and steady as you can't help but suddenly feel a burn down in the pit of your stomach; realizing that this action has aroused you significantly_.

Guardian: Then do it! Kill me! I'm sure your _Sister_ would find that very useful. (_You continue to instigate him; he glares down at you with intense irritation, his pulse rising in his blood, and you can't help but want to squirm beneath him. You begin to wonder if he senses this and hoping it isn't obvious that you can't help but want him_)

_Before you know it he's grabbing you by the wrist as you attempt to struggle; which is pointless while within his grasp, and making it impossible to get away (if you even wanted to). He drags you down the hall and pulls you sharply around a corridor; then shoves you into an unidentified room of the makeshift palace. There isn't much time to acknowledge your surroundings, but it looks as if you're inside an empty storage room with random crates and tables lying around. You suddenly start to feel entangled in some sort of invisible web, confused by his intention since this was clearly an effort to get you and him to someplace less conspicuous so that no one else sees the two of you together. He shuts the door, and locks it securely. He turns to see you looking around nervously, and finding it entertaining as he sends you one of his signature smirks that you hate to love, but you see that he's still wielding his dagger menacingly. _

Guardian: (_eyeballing the dagger, then back at him, and starting to sweat_) Look, I pissed you off; I know! We just got off on the wrong foot, why don't…

_You aren't given time to finish your sentence as he throws the dagger towards you with a lightning fast strike of the wrist as it impales the barrier you're forced to lean against, which is just shy of your temple, and barely grazing your skin, but it doesn't wound you in the slightest. This nearly sends you to an early grave thinking he would actually kill you in cold blood. Before you could react, He closes the distance between you with one long stride, pinning you back against the wall. His hands have each of your wrists secured firmly against the wall on either side of you. You want this, but cannot stand to suffer his severe antics. _

Crow: (_He speaks his breath harshly against your face_) _Why_ don't you just shut your mouth; you're giving me a headache.

_You attempt to struggle with him, but he practically plunges into you, claiming your lips with his own. The kiss is forceful and almost unyielding to prove he was more capable and entitled than you are which only infuriates you. You don't want him to have that kind of power over you, and you know this is stemming from walking in his Sister's shadow for all these years. But his relentless behaviors were making it difficult to sympathize for the spoiled Prince of the Reef. Clearly he had an inferiority complex. This you can work with and you continue to lock tongues with the fellow hunter. _

_You ease into his grip slightly, and stop struggling against him. He immediately takes this as a sign to take it easier on you, loosens his grip on you, and glides his hands down your arms, and grabs at your waist with an eager squeeze. He trails his lips low and down to the nape of your neck, peppering your exposed skin with his mouth and with just a slight amount of tongue to taste your flesh. His scent is exquisite and his touch nearly takes you there, but you hold it together. Instead, you see this as an opportunity to turn him over so that his back is now against the wall. He finds this appealing as he raises his brow and the two of you both sense a challenge and licks his lips; giving you the most intense gaze of desire you had not yet seen. _

_He pulls himself up off the wall and grabs the sides of your face, slamming his lips against yours again. His pace is desperate but evocative; he savors each touch you allow him. Instantaneously he attempts to start removing your armor, but you snatch his hand before he can even lay another finger on you and force him into a defensive lock, making him immobilized and startles him as he lets out a stunned gasp. He lets out a chuckle…_

Crow: (_smirking and sounding enticed while you have him in your grasp_) You're quite tenacious…I rather like it.

_…and sweeps your leg without warning, causing you to trip and fall flat on your ass making you lash out in pain. Before he could come after you, you roll backwards to your feet with swift grace, and give yourself about a few feet between you and the Prince. You smile deceitfully as he begins to circle you as if you were prey. He was a true hunter; this was obvious, and he seemed to enjoy the trial standing before him._

_You ready yourself, and get into proper stance, but just in a blink of an eye he's disappeared; he's now behind you, and grabs your hips, and thrusts you up against him. You're startled, but incredibly thrilled of the feeling of him up against you. His breath is at your ear, you can feel him nip his teeth into your soft lobe, sending an electric wave of pleasure to course through your entire body. He swept his hand around your chest to pull you in deeper against him, and then glides his hand down slowly over your breasts, to the flat of your stomach, and then tactfully starts to message your lower region, feeling him grip at your hot center in his palm. He can feel your moisture through the fabric of your trousers, as you hear him laugh seductively into your ear and moans fervidly into it; resonating a sigh of satisfaction._

Crow: (_Speaks with his eloquent breath_) You haven't a clue what you've gotten yourself into my dear, but I admire your spirit Guardian, and I would be _more_ than willing to show you just how…(_He thrust his pelvis into you and feel his hardened lust hit strongly against your ass through his breeches_)…innovative I can be…

_He spins you around in an instant so that you're staring at him face to face; his nose barely touching yours. You become lost in the glow of his golden orbs as if they were his method of hypnotizing impending victims. He was a serpent beneath his mask, but had a charming way of slithering past your barriers. He has fangs that glisten with crafty implication, and a coil that grips you tighter and tighter until you are utterly incapable of fighting back; not that you would want to. You're nearly debilitated in his grasp as he's about to strike with his lustful venom. _

_He smiles and draws you into the most adoring kiss, and you can hardly believe he's chosen you; that he's won you over. It's hard to resist such a strikingly audacious and mysterious man. For a Prince, he was innately seductive, and had acted in haste. The sexual tension between the two of you was coherently obvious from the beginning, but neither of you wanted to admit it. His gaze had struck your weak points and you fell right into his clutch._

Guardian:Serves me right to come to the Reef unprepared.

_That earned you a charmed laugh which turned you red with arousal by the shear sound of it._

Crow: Just don't forget to _breath_.

_He advised with caution, his hands feeling every inch of the curves of your back the longer he embraced you, and closed the distance between you once more as he started to unfasten your clothing with intricacy; one button and buckle at a time._


	2. Keep a Burning Flame

**Keep Your Enemies Close Part 2: Keep a Burning Flame**

**DISCLAIMER: LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I DO NOT OWN DESTINY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELONGING TO BUNGIE!**

**Well, I did it. I wrote a bit of smut. I don't normally only because I can't help the fluff. So be nice to me. It's my first time posting anything remotely smutty. I didn't intend to take it much further, but of course I just couldn't help myself. So here it goes. Hope you all enjoy this one. Feel free to express your feels in a review.**

_**~TheChampion04**_

_A __few weeks have passed since you last saw the Awoken Prince, but certainly not the last you've thought about him. That time spent with him hadn't stopped running through your mind. The constant wonder if you'd ever experience something that extraordinary again had plagued your thoughts, and knowing you'd be seeing him again was causing you to quiver with excitement._

_The memory was vivid, and the details were nothing short of satisfying. The two of you wanted each other almost ferociously; he took you so recklessly it was as if it was an instantaneous dream. It was the way his intricately skilled hands dismantled your body armor and fully exposed to him. The Hunter was so quick to engage you that you didn't have time to react modestly. Instead you countered his actions and removed his armor in an anxious frenzy that got him to laugh devilishly a couple times; impressed at how adamant you were to get him down to nothing. You ripped them away from his trimmed physique, getting him down to his bare essentials, and marveled at his stunningly naked Awoken body that was covered in more strategically placed white markings that seemed to have no end._

_The Prince entered you without hesitation which made you cry with pleasure that you prayed no one else had heard. The Hunter grabbed the back of your hair and yanked your head back to get a generous bite of your neck, and allowed his tongue to trail from the nape, all the way to your mouth. You couldn't help but whimper into his lungs when he kissed you so deep that you could almost feel his teeth against yours. His size was remarkable, and you took it in with every powerful thrust he had to offer. You ground against him as hard as you could to get his cock as deep as it possibly could. Crow responded immediately by grabbing both sides of your hips with his hands and pounded you with immense fortitude. You lost count of the amount of times the Prince had brought you to climax, and not shortly after, he too was eager to give you every ounce of his own in return._

_The Prince was vigorous and direct; completely what you'd expect from his type of behavior and upbringing, but his physicality was entirely a surprise. He possessed a stamina that you had never in your life felt, and a strength that was advantageous to the very pinnacle of your soul; not to mention a kiss that was enough to fly you all the way to Venus and back within seconds._

_As soon as the two of you finished he was completely up against you; his face was so close to yours he didn't hesitate to press his lips slowly against yours again. He held his gaze upon you with his glowing eyes that had you enchanted, but something snapped him out of his euphoric state. He then seemed almost stunned by what had just happened, quickly pushed himself off of you, and quickly reassessing that he had just taken you with every bit of carefulness and exertion he could conjure. He had given you something that he wasn't prepared to give and looked almost afraid of you. He got dressed quickly and it was his lack of a farewell that didn't feel reassuring. The Awoken took his leave without a single word, and left you in that room alone, naked, and completely bemused._

_That moment you shared with him was implausibly spontaneous and confusing; much too evanescent to be real. Both of you were utterly lost in the experience, but when it was over the Prince ran scared, leaving you unsure of what it all meant. Despite your uncertainty this was a defining moment that neither of you would forget._

_Whatever your doubts were of his true feelings; if he had any for you to begin with, enough time had gone by that such a man would allow that high to pass and move on, which you felt was an unpleasant thought, considering the moment was mutually consensual and initiated by him. Yet, the memory of the Awoken Hunter running his hands over every curve and crevice of your body, while giving you strong satisfying strokes was enough to send you clear over the edge._

_Ghost had snapped you back to present day, reminding you of where you are. Ghost didn't seem judgmental in the least about what happened, and didn't give anyone you knew the slightest inclination that you had relations with the Queen's Brother. Doing so would jeopardize your status, and possibly be stripped of your Guardian rank; or at the very least; reprimanded. You had to keep this a secret, and refused to mention it to any of your superiors or peers. Ghost had affirmed to never even mention it to you unless you brought it up first, just to insure no word would get out._

_After multiple different conversations you had with Ghost were mostly of encouragement. Understanding the importance of learning more about the Awoken, no matter how close one needed to get and an opportunity that shouldn't be passed up. However, getting as close as you have gotten with the Prince was surly not what Ghost, nor you, had in mind, but having any sort of a bond with the Brother of the Awoken Queen had to have its advantages, right? Many questions fell upon you, and you try everything you can to have the pros outweigh the cons, finding that getting to know and understanding the Prince was a challenge, and a smart one, even if it was more indulging than you had expected; not that there was anything wrong with that of course._

_Now you were heading back to The Reef to see The Queen upon her request. You remembered to answer to her without hesitation, had she of any need of you, and you were always one to be true to your word. But meeting with the Queen was strangely nowhere near as nerve wracking as seeing the Prince again. Dealing with her was surprisingly easy; the Prince on the other hand…_

_You eventually make your way to the Queen's throne room with Ghost, and to your dumb luck, The Brother is leaning against the wall just outside the entrance, and looking directly at you. You almost want to freeze, but in order to keep your head straight, you walk forward as if you hadn't a care in the world, not to mention angry with him for how he left things the last time you two had seen each other. With his pompous arrogance, he sends you a sly smirk, unconvinced as if you couldn't fool him, for he knew that deep down you wanted to see him again. As you approach him he remains where he is, leaning back against the wall as if he was doing it a favor._

_Ghost: (Sounding more chipper than usual) He look's happy to see you._

_Guardian: (Speaking quietly) I'm not sure if "happy" is the word I'd use…_

_Ghost: (As sarcastically as he could put it) Concupiscent?_

_Guardian: (Ghost hardly needs a lengthy warning) Ghost…_

_Ghost: Ghost orbits around you fervently; scanning you and making sure you're capable of handling the man) I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You look nervous. He'll sense that..._

_Guardian: (You push him aside with your hand to remove him from your personal space) Believe me; it's not without reason…_

_Ghost: Just remember we have a job to do._

_Guardian: (You salute your Ghost) Yes Commander Ghost sir._

_Ghost: (He sighs) Try not to let him get to you._

_Before you can say anything to Ghost, he disperses, leaving you alone to be greeted by The Prince._

_Crow: (He crosses his arms over his chest) I see you are the type to keep your promises, Guardian._

_He speaks as if nothing had ever happened between you two. This doesn't surprise you, so you remain composed._

_Guardian: (Speaking with lax tranquility you place a sassy hand against your hip.) You sound surprised._

_Crow: (Sounding rather calm and if you didn't know any better you would've thought he sounded pleased) More like my doubts have been…dismissed. Since you defeated the Gate Lord, my faith in you has grown significantly. I have yet to put my utmost trust in you._

_Guardian: (Spoken sarcastically) That's very reassuring._

_Somehow you're more offended by that comment; you send him a look of irritation, and attempt to storm passed him, but he stops you, abruptly grabbing you by your waist with an acquainted and gracious touch that nearly makes you want to melt into a pool of desire. He pulls you close in front of him, holding you near and practically against him, making you instantly remember everything about that day in the storage shed. Immediately he places his two fingers at your chin, tilting your head and forces you to give him your attention._

_Crow: Don't confuse my conviction with curiosity, Guardian. You still leave me intrigued…(He runs a delicate finger against the small of your back. It takes all the strength within you to not shudder with excitement.)_

_Guardian: (You are only too relieved to hear it, but you remain cautious) Pleased to see I'm not the only one._

_Crow: (Raises a brow and laughs slightly) Did you doubt I'd forget are "elicit" meeting?_

_So he hasn't stopped thinking about you either? You try to shove him off of you with an annoyed glance which makes him laugh._

_Crow: (He leans into you then, breathing you in, and caressing the skin of your neck with just the lightest touch of his fingers) I'd be lying if I didn't admit it was quite unexpected, but nothing less than unforgettable._

_Guardian: (You nearly catch your breath as he traces the line of your jaw with and elusive thumb)…And you're a coward…_

_Crow: (You can't tell if the expression he was giving you was endearment or pity) My lack of communication has never outweighed my desire to see you again…(For a shit apology, he sure had a way with words. His finger drifts down to graze the side of your breast that you could feel from underneath your armor and drawing delicate circles just below your torso. You are almost catatonic)… Besides, I don't see any reason why we can't make better use of our time rather than argue…(He pauses waiting to catch your eye)…or make more arrangements in the near future._

_Guardian: (You can barely speak; partially because you're still annoyed and partially because you find yourself unable to tear your eyes away from his stunning face)… As stubborn as I am, I would not turn the offer down…_

_You want to plunge yourself into a ravine for saying that. You were supposed to stand firm. Why were you so weak against him?_

_Crow: (He runs a hand through your hair) Good…_

_You say and do nothing, but anxiously bite your lip, which seems to earn you a reaction from your Prince. He leans in even closer to rest his forehead gently onto yours as the side of his hair brushes lightly against the skin of your cheek._

_…Neither would I._

_He slowly claims your mouth with a sensual rhythm that almost incapacitates you. It doesn't take long before you realize that he's parted your mouth hungrily to taste yours, knowing that you're becoming progressively intimate with the Queen's Brother right at her doorstep; thank GOD no one was around to witness the interlude. Immediately you become uncomfortable, and as much as you want to kill yourself for bringing an end to the once again passionate moment, you demand your heart to stop, and push him gently away before you feel his hand trail down your back which was on its way to grab at your ass._

_*Damn my proprieties!* you curse at yourself._

_He looks at you confused, seeing that you are bothered by something, but soon smiles cunningly when you turn to look at him. He really does take pleasure in making you feel like you're the only one that exists in his world. Possibly a method of his own personal and hidden agendas, but you ignore that thought completely and attempt to savor the thought that he genuinely cares for you and not using you for his own undisclosed motives._

_Guardian: Damn! I-I nearly forgot what I came here for. Your Sister means to speak with me. She has a bounty for me, does she not?_

_Crow: (Looking aggravated that you've completely shifted the mood to more professional matters; he doesn't seem interested by them at the moment) She does…several in fact…_

_Guardian: (You try to ignore what had just happened and get back to business) Perfect, then shall we proceed? I assume you will also be present for this conference?_

_Without a response, he places a palm against the doorknob of the Queens chamber, keeping his eye on you the entire time, and opens the door to allow you in. He motions for you to step forward, and puts on a stern expression that you remember from the first time you met him. His performance is in place, and you are more than grateful for this. You mouth the words "Thank you God" as a personal prayer, and walk forward to see the Queen to which you are eager to know what she has in store for you._

_But efore you can cross the threshold, The Prince takes you by the wrist, reminiscent of the moment before you were dragged into a room to get yourself overcome relentlessly into oblivion. He pulls you towards him, nearly pressing his lips against your ear, and begins to whisper something to you._

_Crow: When you've finished, you will meet me in the storage room where we last saw each other. Don't keep me waiting…_

_He shoves you lightly forward towards his Sister's throne before you could comply, feeling your heart and guts weigh you down, and making it almost impossible to walk. But you quickly gain back your composure before meeting with the Queen once more._


End file.
